Complicated
by WP
Summary: Palex. Post high fidelity part 1. Both realize their mistakes, but how do they fix it? R&R T for wee bit of swearing
1. Chapter 1

-1AN: Hey! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed before. And yay for Palexiot picking up on my Hex quote lol. And AscaDuin for telling me how to spell 'mum' in Canadian (mom) So, saw end of season 6, much almost Palex and actual Palex goodness, makes me love Degrassi more, they give you what you want! If only more shows did.

Anyway, this is like my post season 6 extravaganza although it's set after High Fidelity Part 1. I'll update soon, promise. And song is Complicated by Heavens to Betsy, check them out for riot grrrl goodness. Now, on with the show…

**Complicated**

Part 1

_I don't know how to be good to you  
You're too close and you know it too  
Nobody has a good enough excuse  
I'm just fucked up and so are you_

We both had our downfalls. And our falling down's. I had my home life to fuck me up. She had her rape. We both had Degrassi and everything that came with it.

We're different but the same.

I closed up because it was the only way to survive. People meant problems and pain and talking about things I didn't want to talk about, so I pretty much avoided them. She gained everyone's respect and made them like her. She made it so people would want to be around her. I know this better than any of them.

But really, when we got down to it, we each had our walls. She had to learn that I wasn't going to hurt her. I had to learn how to talk to her, make decisions not just for myself.

The thing that made it hard though, was that I could tell when I was pushing things too far, moving too fast. It could be her breathing or the way she tensed or the little speck of fear deep in her eyes. I would know when to back off before she could even begin to voice her unease. I could read her better than I could myself.

I'm pretty sure she done the same for me. There'd be times when she'd see me in the hall, first thing in the morning, before I'd even had a chance to talk to her and she'd know. She wouldn't make me explain or ask for details, she'd just hug me. It was so simple. I'd never admitted I loved it when she hugged me, but she knew. She'd let me press my face into the crook of her neck and breath her in. I was ok there, I was safe.

We may have shared a lot, been similar but our differences were still significant. She had college, I had welfare. Hundreds of years of class conflict could never be beaten by me and my blonde cheerleading girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

**Complicated**

Part 2

_I love you so much you could hurt me  
So I do it first so you won't see me  
Laugh it off and I don't feel it  
Hard as rocks and nails underneath_

I broke up with her. I think. I walked away, that's pretty much all I'm sure of. Nothing definitive was said. I told her I had to figure out my future, not insert myself into hers.

Truth is, I want noting more than our future. I know that if I stay here, I'll become my mother. I know that Paige makes me want to be better, to be something, but it scares me shitless.

If I go to Kingston with her, I can't let her down. I won't mess this up half way through the year and ruin her education. I won't be her biggest regret, I can't be.

I don't know what I want to do with my life. I never really let myself think about it, it always seemed like such a fallacy. I don't like school. I don't like the general public. I don't want to be some entry level office temp for the rest of my life. But I can't get into Banting, I can't think of any college that would want me. So why would Paige?

We had something, we connected but sooner or later, she'll look at me and see the no hoper I am. She'll be surrounded with all her college friends, they'll be talking about some lecturer they share or writer they studied and I'd be sitting there blankly, or I wouldn't be there at all because she was sick of the embarrassment I brought. We'd see each other less, start getting snippy until we'd have some big dramatic fight where I leave and go back to Toronto and start claiming welfare and drinking too much. So, breaking up now, it saves us both the trouble. The pain.

My heart won't break from rejection because I'm the one who walked away.

I walked through the mall until I reached the restroom and locked myself in a cubicle. I sat with my head in my hands and I thought I was going to die. I couldn't breathe or I'd forgotten how, I'm not sure. All I know is my stomach was twisted like fairy lights when you take them out of the box 2 weeks before Christmas and everything in me was broken.

I stayed there till closing, I didn't want to bump into Paige again. She'd see me and she'd know. My red eyes and pale skin would be a huge give away. And no one could see that, especially her. I can make her think I don't care that much. That it didn't rip me apart to turn my back on her. She'll be angry, she'll let herself be fooled. She'll become one of the crowd who look at me and see the heartless, stony eyes of a loner who doesn't even register a break up as upsetting let alone excruciating.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks to Palexiot, my only reviewer. You've stopped my ego from being completely crushed. ;-) hope you like it

**Complicated**

Part 3

_Hardly anyone is sincere  
All I know is anger that is real  
I barely know how true goodness feels  
I don't even know how to feel  
_

I got home, my first and only intention being to lock myself in my room and wait 'til it stopped hurting - I figured I'd never again leave and I was ok with that. Then Jay happened.

I was so not in the mood for his shit. Not today. But he surprised me, he seemed to remotely care.

As I sat there, barely peering in the direction of the TV, I felt sick at the thought of what I'd said. I had broken up with her. Jesus A Christ, I broke up with her. I really am an idiot; a stupid, selfish, coward of an idiot. I deserve a life like my mom's. I sure as hell don't deserve Paige.

I fucked up royally and there's no going back on it. Why wasn't I just honest with her? I hate living like this. I never even knew what happy was before her. Going back to how it was before her will suck. I'll always remember what better was like and it'll destroy me but that life, that person I was before is what I'll go back to because there is nothing and no one else.

"Lexi, you need to get wasted, get this break up out of your system." And replace it with beer? Perhaps the best idea Jay's ever had.

I get up and toss him his jacket, "Lead the way."

Of course we end up at the ravine, he's not original but he knows how to get the job done.

He knows better than to try and joke or flirt with me. So, I quietly drink my beer, seething all the while. I just keep seeing it over and over in my head - the CD thing and the words but most of all, I see the look on her face as I turned and walked away.

The more I drink, the angrier I feel. There's a scorching ball of lava in my stomach that could cause me to implode at any time.

"Hey Al." Oh shit. It's Wanda.

"What is it?" I asked her abruptly.

"You looked lonely, thought you could use some company." She was practically sitting on top of me.

This is the first girl I kissed. But only technically. She grabbed me and tried to suck my face off because that's what Wanda does when she's wasted. Don't really matter with who.

"Maybe I like being alone."

"Come on, Al, let's have some fun." She whispered into me ear. I leaned further away, I know what she's like, can't give her a second or she'll clamp on.

"Fuck off, Wanda."

"Fine, was just trying to help." She said as she stopped pressing against me.

I suddenly wanted to know why. I wanted to understand how she could be content.

"Do you wanna help me, or do you just want someone to fool around with and I'm an easy target?"

"What's the big deal if I do want to just fool around?" I considered it for a moment.

"It's empty. There's no truth in it. I'll forget your name in a few years but I'll never forget her's 'cause it was about more than kissing or touching."

By the time I'd finished my oh-so insightful speech, she was walking away. I can't help but laugh.

Paige is everything. No, scrap that, Palex is. I only feel real when I'm with her, when we're the only two people in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Palexiot, again, thank you for making this a slightly less devistatingly lonely fan fic experience and also Paige4Alex and Padmesky now too :) (have all the palex shippers taken a break for summer?)

**Complicated**

Part 4

_I know I built walls all around  
I'm begging you to knock them down  
But yours are just as big and mean as mine  
Tight defences and we draw the line_

I kissed Spinner.

I kissed Spinner and I know exactly why: Alex. She broke up with me at the mall, my mall!

I don't really understand. Everything was going great and then she put that CD in my bag, proceeding to tell me she had a future to find, one without me.

After she walked away I ended up at the theatre, stood right across from the concession stand. That's where we became friends, where she listened to me whine about Matt & Spinner and Heather Sinclair. It's where we spoke about everything and anything to pass the time.

But what surprised me was that I wanted to know every detail about her. It's where I discovered her squeaky voice and where she'd be honest with me about why she was pissed off. It's where I'd do the same. It's where she stood up for me and let me see the incredible person she is.

Alex was pretty shut off to the world. She didn't let them see the real her because she thought it'd make her weak and vulnerable, but Alex Nunez was supposed to be a tough girl, a loner, a rebel. She pretty much made out like she was James Dean but she let me see the truth. Just like I had with her.

I let her past the spirit squad leader and popularity. I was content when I was with her. Truth is, she made me better too. She grounded me and I know that can't have been easy.

Even after all we went though, we couldn't let each other in completely. We both had our problems, fears we were silent about and in the end, they tore us apart.

If I could see her now though, none of what I just said would matter. I'd throw myself to my knees and plead with her to forgive me, to talk to me about her future rather than me talking at her. I'd tell her to do whatever she wanted and we'd work it out, we'd at least have the summer. I'd try to be less neurotic about my plans, I'd give her more space.

Talk about idealistic. Even if she did appear, it wouldn't be as easy as that. I have a whole new heinous act to apologize for and I don't think she'd handle it well. I don't think she'd forgive me, I don't deserve her to but it would kill me.

She hates Spinner, I understand why. Part healthy jealousy, part his being a moron at times. He's not Alex. But he's a friend, he done a lot for me, with Dean. More than that, he's familiar.

But my betrayal of Alex, of myself, of Spinner is disgusting. We had been broken up all of a few hours and I make out with a friend, a friend who was an ex? And the one person she would least want me with.

I knew in my head, the second my lips touched Spinner's that this scene would hurt her. It made my stomach churn more than it already was. But, in that moment, I wanted to hurt her, get as far away from us as I could.

All I succeeding in was making myself feel positively wretched and an awkward car journey home with Spin. This hasn't been the best day ever. I got home to an empty house, I think that might be for the best, I don't think I could handle my mother's questioning.

Ah, typical, the doorbell. Either the 'rents forgot their keys or Hazel or Marco are about to get turned away.

Oh god. She's at my door. She's looking up at me with her dark eyes, hands stuffed in her pockets. I dig my nails into my palms to try and cease the inevitable tears building in my eyes.

"Hey."

I try to say hi back but I just manage to nod. I can't even look her in the eye.

"I… uh, I'm sorry. I was a fucking idiot. I know that's not enough, I wish I could just take this day back." I can hear the sadness in her voice. She's trying to hide it, she talks faster, louder, when she's trying to hide the feeling in her voice.

I stand aside and motion for her to come in. I can't breathe as she passes me.

"Let's sit." I manage to spit out as I head over to the sofa. She sits on the opposite end. I know why, she doesn't want to crowd me, cause me to freak.

How do I do this? I can't lie to her, pretend the Spinner thing never happened, she'll find out eventually. He'd probably quite happily tell her.

"I wish I could take back this day too." I hear her exhale. I look up at her and feel a tear escape my eye. I blink and in that millisecond she's scooted over, her hand cupping my cheek, the other sliding into my hand.

I can't make myself move or speak up. I can't stop this because it's all I want. As she kisses me, I strangle a sob. She's all I want, why does it have to be so complicated? I savour her lips on mine, I know this could be the last time. Even the faint taste of beer doesn't bother me.

I push away, my hands on her arms. "Wait." I'm breathing too hard. I swallow back the lump in my throat and try to focus. "I kissed Spinner." Shit. That could have been more tactful.

She's looking at me like I said something in Mandarin. Then it seems to register in her head and she's looking at me like I disgust her. I deserve this.

"I'm sorry, it didn't mean anything, I was upset." I start blurting out excuses.

"Stop!" She stood up and started to back away. All the color's drained from her face.

"Fuck, I'm such a moron." she muttered as she headed for the door but I beat her to it, blocking the exit.

"No, don't say that. Please, just sit down and listen to me. It was stupid and completely meaningless."

"Not to me." she says with her quivering voice. "Move."

I shake my head. "No. I'm not letting you leave here till we talk."

"There's nothing to talk about, you kissed that jackass while I-" She cut herself off and began to stare me down.

I'm terrified, she really isn't going to forgive me, I can feel myself start to panic. "While you got wasted? Probably with Jay, right?" And I say stupid things when I'm scared.

"Yeah, cause I was actually upset with breaking up with you, I think we can both see what a mistake that was. I was just your little experiment after all. You ran back to that Neanderthal the first chance you got."

I'm getting defensive, her second guessing my sexuality always has annoyed me. She doesn't get that I don't care whether she's a girl or a guy, only that she's Alex.

"Oh yeah, that's right, I was just taking you for a test drive, that's why I put my entire reputation on the line. At least Spinner didn't run away as soon as things got hard." Oh this can't end well but we're just trapped in this stupid pointless argument.

"Move, I'll show you how I well I run. Fucking cheerleaders."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks again to the usual suspects. I'll update soon

**Complicated**

Part 5

_If you want to go, just go  
I'll watch you walk away  
I don't care if you go  
I'll watch you walk away  
I'll die if you go  
I'll watch you walk away_

We were both frozen for a few seconds. This was the moment where one of us should have spoke up, stopped getting lost in the excuses and just be truthful, but that's harder than it sounds.

"Fine. Leave, your good at it." It was my voice, from my mouth but I can't believe I said that.

She yanks the door open and slips out, leaving the door wide open behind her. I can't hold it back anymore, I slide down the wooden door, rest my chin on my knees and sob for her, for us.

She's past the neighbours house now, I watch her dark hair blow around in the night air, then she's too far away and I can't see her hair anymore, I can barely see her outline at the end of the street.

I'm crying so hard it feels like my organs have shifted up my body, everything in me is displaced. I know as I watch her completely disappear that I'll never function right again.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Palexiot, your scuttling away terrified me lol. Hopefully this long update'll tide you over. issarged, fligurl, thanks for your reviews. definately agree it seemed sinister the way the writers split them up in S5 but I think they far redeemed themselves in S6. But, on with the show.

**Complicated**

Part 6

_Stop everything  
Stop all these fucked up games  
Promise me we'll be good to each other  
Promise me, I need it signed sealed delivered  
Stop everything  
Or my heart will break  
My pride isn't worth it  
Help me this is hurting_

My converse are pounding into the pavement. I'm pretty sure I'm leaving rubber marks behind me. My leg's are trying to turn around but I won't let them.

She cheated on me. With Him. God, I think I'm gonna be sick.

I see a bench and sit down throwing my head down to my knees. I breath in deeply trying to hold back the bile. The air's cold and bitter, it's nice. It's the first thing I've felt outside of myself all day. Reminds me I'm alive and not stuck in some undisclosed level of hell.

As I raise my head I realize where I am - down the street from the Dot. Maybe that's where she cheated on me.

Or, maybe if I'm rational I know that it's not. She didn't 'cheat' on me. I'd just dumped her. This was my fault, I pretty much got her to pucker up then through her at him.

It was hard to hear her say she kissed him. It physically hurt but the one thing that's keeping me from walking away for good is the look in her eyes. She looked really terrified. Like she was scared I'd react how I just did.

Fuck. Why did it happen like that? Why did I start a fight? I could have listened, I could have given her a chance. I went there tonight wanting a second chance, I screwed up, not because I didn't care about her but because I cared so much it scared the crap out of me.

I think I would have been calmer if it wasn't Spinner. I don't like that guy. He represents everything Paige was before we started going out. It scares me because in the back of my mind I'm worried she'll decide to go back to that and leave me out here alone.

I wish I had told her that rather than insulting her. I wish she hadn't been right about me always running away.

If I keep walking until I reach home, that's it, there's no going back to her. She won't want me and I'll be too stubborn to go. Why is the world so twisted? We have these stupid protocols we all follow even though it's not what we really feel.

I'm running back to Paige's house now. A few minutes and I'm ringing the doorbell. After a moment I faintly hear someone telling me to go away. I think it's Paige and it sounded like she was on the other side of the door.

"Paige?"

I hear her sniff then I see the top of her head through the frosted glass. She must have been sitting at the door. She hasn't said anything else, she hasn't moved either. She probably doesn't realise I can see her. It would be adorable if it wasn't so heartbreaking. I don't like when she's upset, I hate it even more when I've caused it.

"Paige, I want to talk. To you, not your door."

After a moment, can't blame her for thinking about it, she opened the door. Her heads down, she won't look at me.

"Nothing you say can make me feel any worse so you can save your energy." Her voice is like I've never heard it before. It's empty. Like she's given up.

"I don't want to make you feel bad." I admitted, though it just sounded like a flimsy excuse.

"What do you think would happen when you dumped me?"

I see red for second and begin to hit back with something about her indiscretion but change the words at the last second. "Stop! Please can we just go inside and talk? I don't want to fight, I don't want to run from you. You're the only good thing in my life."

She looks up at me for a minute, like she's searching for the truth. Then just as quickly she's walking into the living room. I take this as an invite and step inside, closing the door and following her.

As I sit down she's wiping her cheeks with her sleeves. I swallow hard. Where do I start?

"What I did today, at the mall, it was stupid, really fucking idiotic but I was scared. You have this future planned out and I don't know where I would fit into it. I don't know where I'll be sleeping next week let alone what I'm going to do next year. I'm always thinking your gonna realise what a loser I am, my serious lack of future, and you'd leave me. Then I'd have nothing. I just… I couldn't deal with you breaking up with me so I done it before you could."

"And you thought this is what I'd want?"

I shrug. "I figured it'd only be a matter of time."

She's giving me her confused look. "You can't just make decisions like that, about my feelings. You can't tell me I'd stop caring."

She's right, rationally I wouldn't but who said I was rational when it came to her? "But you would. I'm not good enough for you. For the life your going to have."

"If your not then who possibly could be?"

I shift my eyes from my hands to her eyes. Her expression softens. "You think he is?" I say nothing, that's enough.

"Tonight, that kiss, it was because I couldn't get you out of my mind. I wanted to feel something other than my heart in a vice. Spinner was convenient. I know what I did was wrong on so many levels but all it did was make me feel worse because he's not you, he could never be you. Your so strong and beautiful and sarcastic. You're the only person I want to be with."

I can feel my eyes stinging with tears and the lump in my throat trying to suffocate me.

"Then why do we keep screwing up? Why can't we be happy and together?" I can barely see her now, my visions blurred with salty water.

I feel her hand on my knee. I think it's burning me. I can't let this happen, I can't crumble like this. I jump up from the sofa and take a step back.

"What happens when you see Spinner tomorrow? When you move to Kingston, start classes, meet new people?" It's all just rushing out of my mouth and I want to know. "Or next time we have an argument and we drag all this up again?" I'm breathing so fast now that it's defeating the purpose. I keep thinking I could run for the door but I don't want that. I want her, why is it so hard? Why can so much go wrong?

"Lexi…" She's moving towards me cautiously, like I'm some spooked animal who might bolt. I kinda am. She puts one arm around my elbow, the other where my neck and shoulder meet. Her eyes are locked onto mine.

"It's ok, let's just sit."

"No, I can't sit through this if we're not… I can't lose you." I cried out the last part. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I lost against my emotions, or won against my pride, I'm not sure which.

I crush myself into her, my face buried in her shoulder, one hand diagonally across her back, the other vertically across it. I wanted to lock myself in her arms. It wouldn't hurt so bad with her arms around me and her words in my ear.

The waves in my stomach are as bad as the thoughts all running through my mind at once. Loving her hurts more than anything I've ever known.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Ok, this is the last part. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, I really did appreciate it. Palexiot, Paige4Alex, issarged & Padmeskey special mention. It's been a time. And vingklippt - I agree, that's my favourite line too. Enjoy guys. (Sounds kinda casual, like enjoy the male species. lol. Please do.)

**Complicated**

Part 7

_Super girl  
She isn't real  
I can't fly all alone  
I can't even get off the ground  
_

Her arms are completely locked around my back. I don't think she's ever held onto me this tight. She's crying, hard if her breathing is any sign. But, in true Alex form, she's makes only the smallest of noise.

I think this is the first time she's completely let go in front of me. I wish that could be an achievement but in reality, someone I really care about, the girl who showed me what true strength she had, is so torn apart because of me that she's sobbing her heart out in my arms.

I don't know how much longer I can keep us both standing so I edge her to the sofa and guide her down. We're sitting now but she hasn't moved. I slide one of my arms up to her head and run my fingers through her hair.

"Shh, it's ok. I'm right here." I whisper to her. I want to make it better for her. She's always trying so hard to keep up the tough girl persona, I know that's not all she is though. I know that she feels, that she hurts and that she hates to let people see that. I feel special because she let's me see her, the real Alex.

Over a few minutes her breathing normalizes but I hold her just as tight until I feel her shift, her arms falling away from my back.

When she pulls away I instantly feel cold. I miss her pressed so tightly against me that we're the one person. If we could stay like that, we'd be set for life. But, it's not that simple.

Her head is hanging, her hair covering her face. She begins to wipe at her face so I decide to try and give her some privacy. "Water?" She just nodded and mumbled something I assume was yes.

When I came back she had pulled herself together but her eyes couldn't hide a thing. They were red and still watery. I loved her eyes, they really were the only thing she couldn't make lie.

She took the water and gulped some down. "You ok, hun?" When she placed the glass down she raised her head finally, her big brown eyes looking right into me.

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Don't be. It's been an emotional day." She didn't look convinced that was a good enough excuse as she fidgets with the end of her sleeves.

I decide to lay it all out, to tell her everything I feel.

"Lex, I want you in my life. That's pretty much all it comes down to, everything else we can sort through. We can decide together what's going to happen in the fall and whatever you think is best for you, I'll support you but I don't want what we have to get trampled on because we're scared. It's too important for that."

Her eyes are searching my face, I know this, I know she's looking for some sign of doubt but she won't find any.

"Ok. I feel the same." she tells me. It feels like she wasn't quite done.

I raise my eyebrow, "but?"

"Still doesn't make this simple."

I act bravely and take her hand. "But it makes it possible. If we're honest."

"About everything." She adds. I nod. "Who starts?" She seems eager, I hope that's a good thing.

"Miss Nunez, you have the floor."

I swear I saw the faintest sign of a smile. She kicks her shoes off and sits cross legged on the sofa, facing me.

"I worry about you deciding that I was a mistake, that the whole lesbian thing isn't for you."

I'm shocked by what she said. I'm shocked that I'm shocked, I knew that she worried about my sexuality. Alex had struggled for a while but now she was comfortable with the fact she is a lesbian. My not coming out as anything made it an issue but hearing her say it made it real for once.

She waited patiently until I finally began to speak.

"You are not an experiment. I know I haven't been about labelling my sexuality, but to me, it doesn't feel right to. What I like about you comes first, the fact you're a girl is secondary to that. Same goes for guys. It's not gender specific for me. Call me bisexual, what ever, but I don't feel comfortable with that or straight or lesbian."

She seems to be taking it all in. "Cool." As I think she's about to fall silent she gives me that sideways glance, "I'm sorry for being a jerk."

God, she's adorable. When she's not trying to be a hard ass she's the sweetest person I know. I raise her hand to my lips and kiss it. "Your not a jerk."

She gave me a lopsided smile. "It's your turn Michalchuk."

I raised my eyebrows returning the smile. She made it sound like we were playing truth or dare. I guess that is actually what we're doing.

"I worry about you. About how much you bottle up. The stuff you don't talk to me about." I place my hand on the side of her head. "I know it's busy in there, I just want to help you direct traffic sometimes."

"It's like European crazy traffic in here. It's a dangerous job." she tells me. Her voice is soft, jokey but there's a little bit of doubt. She's giving me an out. I won't take it.

"I'm not scared of some reckless traffic. Besides, Palex can do anything."

All the tension in the room and in my heart suddenly lifts the second she laughs. It was her geeky 'can't hold' it in laugh. The one that only I and Veronica Mars could get out of her.

She gains some composure, "I think you, in all your Marco brainwashing, might be right." She swings her legs over the edge of the couch and shifts so she's sitting beside me, then she lays her head on my shoulder. I take her hand loosely in mine.

"I've never really done the 'talking' thing before. Not about the real stuff. Like how I'm worried about what I can actually do after high school or how much longer I can live with my mom when she constantly chooses Chad over me. Or how I love you so much that it makes my mouth dry and my hands sweat when I first see you in the morning. And the fact I just told you all that makes me want to take the first bus out of the country."

I stopped breathing the second she said love. We'd stayed away from that phrase, we said 'cared' or 'liked' but now, one of us had finally dragged it to the next level. It's the perfect moment, the truth is the truth and we're finally sharing it. But it doesn't just pop out as a return sentiment like - 'I like your shirt', 'Thanks, I like your shoes.'

"Well, it's late, there probably won't be a bus till the morning so there's no point waiting in the cold. Stay right here tonight."

She snuggles in further. "Okay, but only cause I'm comfy."

I kiss the top of her head. "Me too."

We're just sitting side by side, her head on my shoulder and our hands entwined between us. It's the most peaceful I've ever felt. This day has been long and painful and full of tears but at the end of it, she's still here. I can feel myself starting to dose, my eyes are closed and I'm starting to lose sense of time.

"You think we'll be ok?" her voice is almost invisible but her words echo through me.

"We will." I tell her as a matter of fact. I feel her nod then her breathing evens out again.

I kiss her forehead and whisper those three simple words into her ear, the ones I never used before.


End file.
